


Purify

by Shiromami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromami/pseuds/Shiromami
Summary: Yhwach was the man that Y/N wished to love depsite being personally favorited by him. They always had tea time together and even pleasurable time. However tonight is different for (Y/N) and Yhwach...
Relationships: Juhabach | Yhwach/Reader, Juhabach | Yhwach/You
Kudos: 13





	Purify

_ I shall purify you... _

My eyes opened up when his words echoed in my head and woke up suddenly. “(Y/N)? Are you alright?” Meninas asked me. “Y-yeah, I’m fine Meni.” I lied and rested my head on my hand and sigh, I thought of Yhwach. Yhwach he’s a man that I loved, but could never receive. He was my comrade, my leader, his admirer in secret. He would always invite me to his room for war discussion, errands, or sometimes for tea by a single touch of his finger, but most of the time it was to pleasure ourselves, to melt all the stress out. Meninas and I walked in the halls and we saw Yhwach walking by, we stopped and bowed down for respect, but then I felt his finger touch my shoulder. ‘Come to my room by nine.’ that touch meant. I let down a sigh as I admired him. “Fufufu, do you find His Majesty your type?” Meninas asked. “No...he’s just my king...our leader.” I started and walked ahead of her.

Nine o’clock came by fast, I walked quickly to his room and once I reached his door, I took a breath and knocked softly. “Come in (Y/N)...” he quietly said. I walked in the room and shut the door behind me, I saw him, Yhwach sitting on his throne with a smug smirk on his face. “Come here, I want to feel you.” he said, patting on his thigh for me to sit on. I walked over there and sat on his thigh and I felt his hand stroke my cheek. “So beautiful, such willowy lips, no wonder why I adore you.” he whispered and kissed my cheek. “But yet, your body is still tainted with darkness that the shinigami gave you…” I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say next, but only to remember when I was held prisoner with the Soul Society and touched by a standing guard. “I’m sorry that I’m tainted, what should I do to purify myself?” I asked. “Do not worry, my dear...I will purify you. I’ll desire our fantasies into reality.” Yhwach huskily vowed and unzipped my uniform. 

He brought me closer to his lap and I felt his erection rubbed against my lion, I bit my lip to resist myself to moan in pleasure, but he noticed me and gently nipped my shoulder to leave a marking after taking off my top uniform. I trembled in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder as his hands gently stroked all around my nearly bare body, and one of his hands snaked close to my bra and unclipped it to reveal my bare breast. I gasped, but quickly covered my mouth with my hand, but Yhwach flipped me over making my back touch his chest, he grabbed my hands with one hand and knead my breast with the other. “Let it out, I want to hear your voice let out the sin that we desire.” he whispered. I obeyed and quietly let out a moan, I knew our desire will last all night once I let out a moan. His large hands travelled carefully around my body in different directions. One playing with my breast and the other sliding down to my pants, zipping them down and slid his hand under my underwear. I arched my back against his chest, feeling his fingers touch and rub clit. "Aah…your majesty…" I whined. "Yes…good girl. Let me hear you sing." he whispered. I squirmed and twitched underneath his touch, moaning and whining for more. 

His thick fingers suddenly entered inside of me and I squealed at the sudden penetration. "Sorry my dear." he apologized to me with kisses on my cheek. "I should've warned you, but…I love your squeals and cries." "You tease me to well your Majesty…" I whimpered back. "You're going to make me lose myself into sin…" 

"Don't worry my princess, I've trained you for these moments. Also remember, we're both letting out our sins together."

"Of course…your majesty…" I weakly responded. 

His fingers went deeper inside of me and I felt a knot form inside of my stomach and we both knew I was close. However knowing Yhwach, he's not letting me release that quickly. He pulled his fingers out quickly and I watched him lick off the juices from me. He cupped my face and brought me to a kiss, making me taste my own juices and his saliva. "Such a good girl you are (Y/N)." he said after pulling our lips away. "You always obey me without question and you take my desires so well." "Thank you for your praise, your majesty…" I whispered. "May I…pleasure you...please?" I begged. "Ahaha… maybe another my dear. Remember, tonight, I will purify you." he chuckled. I let out a sad whine, I wanted to please him with my pleasure, but then he suddenly lifted me up in his arms and we were heading to his king sized bed. Prefect for a god-like king for him.

Yhwach laid me down on his bed, he took off his clothing, but he purposely did slow. Letting me admire his older yet toned body. Despite being covered in some battle scars, his body was still beautiful and heavenly. Yhwach pressed his naked body against mine and he gave me one more passionate kiss before putting my legs over his shoulder. I felt his hot member prodding my wet vagina and without warning he pushed himself deeply inside. I let out a loud yelp from his penetration and I clung onto him like a needy child. "Your majesty…! You stretched me so well…" I whispered into his ear. "Yes…and you take me so well, squeezing me so tightly." He muttered back. He pulled himself out until it was only just the tip and then slammed back inside with a teasingly slow pace. My grip around him became tighter, holding him dearly as if he was a husband. I cried and moaned "Your Majesty!", wanting him to go faster, but of course he wouldn't and just slammed harder to my womb. I felt the same knot form again and I knew if he continued further, I'll cum without his permission"Ah! Aaah!! Your Majesty…! I-I'm going to release soon! Pl-please! May I cum!?" I begged. "Ahaa… princess, you're precious…!" he growled with a smile. "I've been waiting for you to say that…! Cum! Cum for me and say my name." He boasted. I smiled in glee, giving him one last kiss from me. "Yhwach…! Yhwach…!" I called and I cupped his face with my hands. My knot inside of me finally burst and flowed over his cock and I moan in delight.

However, Yhwach wasn't done yet, his deep and slow thrusting, he got rougher and faster. I squealed louder than ever, and his growls grew deeper than before. My body grew weak, but I still tried to hold on to Yhwach cruel yet pleasuring desire. Even the noises that our bodies made, made me grow weak into pleasure. I felt his cock twitch inside of me and this was a sign of him releasing. I assumed that he was going to release outside of me so I relaxed my legs but then he pushed himself deeper, and he was thrusting deeper and faster. Then I had a thought:

_ Is he… going to cum inside? _

He distracted me by kissing me again and when he pulled away from my face and said:

_ I love you, (Y/N) _

No...is…is Yhwach telling the truth? I was confused and my tears of pleasures turned into tears of confusion before reverting back into pleasure when he poured his hot seed inside. It filled me up instantly and it had overflowed as it seeped outside of me. He laid down on my legs and relaxed his body against mine. I felt his breath tickled my neck, but I was still confused. Did he really love me? I didn't know whether to ask him if he was telling the truth. Then suddenly I felt him pull out his softened cock and lay next to me, stroking my hair and looking at me lovingly. "...Yhwach…" I whispered. "Yes, princess?" He responded. "Is it...is it true?" I asked. 

"What's true?"

"Is it true that…you love me or did you say that as a joke?" I asked. He stayed quiet before he moved on top of me, he touched my cheek with his hand. "When I said I love you…I do truly mean it. The last person I told I love was many years ago…" he explained. "You are my princess, my beloved. That's why purified you… with my next kin. My next child." "Yhwach…" I whispered. He simply just smiled and softly pressed his lips against mine. 

_ Yhwach…I love you... _


End file.
